


Fix Things

by bristow



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bristow/pseuds/bristow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>while stranded on an away mission, grant discovers just one of jemma's many coping mechanisms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix Things

Jemma Simmons was a naturally nervous person. If there was one thing about her that Grant had definitively figured out it was that she was nervous. Nervous about if she said the wrong things at the the really wrong times (which they almost always were), nervous about if the molecular density of a certain object was something or another. Nervous about things she couldn't control, like the weather on a certain mission or if that car really should be parked there when it was more than likely just gonna get squashed by a falling something soon anyway. In other people, it'd be a most annoying trait, something that he would have gotten real sick of real soon. But in her it was almost, well endearing. Except right at this very moment...

“Ouch!”

“Oh, I'm so sorry! Did that hurt? It hurt, didn't it?” Grant groaned as loud as he dared in the current situation, shaking his head slightly. And only for the third time in as many hours too.

“Just a bit, yeah.”

“I'm so sorry.” Jemma touched her cheek, her hand shaking slightly as she surveyed Grant's arm where just moments before an arrow had been sticking out. “It's just that if I don't fix it-”

“Jemma, you don't have to fix every-”

“Oh, you're still bleeding. See?” Jemma asked, poking the wound gently to make her point. Grant winced, gritting his teeth.

“Yeah, thanks. I got that, Jemma.”

“I'm sorry.” She whispered, biting her lip. “I just have this need to... fix things.”

“You did.” Grant replied, shifting slightly in a vain attempt to get more comfortable on the ground they called a seat. “It's fine for now. We'll be out of here soon enough, you can prod and poke it to your heart's content.”

“I'm sorry,” Jemma said again, “I can't help it, really I can't. It-it's just this compulsive disorder-well, not so much disorder, more of a-well, yes I suppose-”

“Jemma.”

“Right, sorry. I just need to fix things.” Jemma finished, smiling nervously at Grant. “When I'm nervous. And I am. Nervous.” Grant smiled despite himself.

“I never would have guessed.” Jemma smiled again, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she shifted, pulling her legs under her and away from Grant. “Why don't you get some sleep?”

“What, here?” Jemma asked, looking around her. “Now?”

“Why not? I'll stay awake, you'll be fine.” Jemma chewed her lip again, rubbing her arms. “It'll be fine.” Grant moved slowly to the side, tucking his arm into his jacket and leaving a space for Jemma next to him. He patted the ground. “Come on. I'll be a perfect gentleman.” Jemma crawled over, settling down next to Grant. She leaned against the tree, pulling her legs under her chin. She closed her eyes, hugging her knees closer. “Cold?” She nodded slowly as sleep finally overtook her. She shifted slightly, leaning her head gently against Grant's shoulder, moving her head till she found the right position.

“Just don't go to sleep, ok?” She said softly, letting her body relax and lean fully against Grant. He smiled, leaning his head against the tree.

“I won't.”


End file.
